A true fan always has her favorite, version 2
by special agent Ali
Summary: This is the better version. Suburbs posted her second challenge and the one about Nick's book made me think of my story. I changed the original story and made a new ending for love sick. Randolph gives the outfit and book to Nick instead.
1. Nick sees Macy a different way

**I posted this way before Suburbs second challenge but I can't help think it might work.**

**The prompt is: "What if Nick had found Macy's 'book of Nick' during Love sick episode?**

**So in order for this to make sense the show ends after the second version of "Love sick." **

**Instead, Randolph shows up at the Lucas's house and hands Nick everything. **

Nick Lucas was determined to steer clear of love. Like his brothers -and his dad- said he fell to hard and to fast.

That and seven strike outs had to tell him something. Penny had been his last love and it didn't end on the best note.

Nick Lucas was determined not to let her win him. Damn his teen heart.

When everything had died down and the Lucas family had dinner, the boys started to get ready for bed. Joe was already snoring, not feeling well still.

Nick was about to put his pajamas on when his dad called for him. He went to the pole and Tom pointed at the door.

"A guy from your school, has something for you" he told his son and Nick opened the door to Randolph.

"Hi Nick, I can't stay, I just can't hurt girls, give this to Macy for me" he said in a hurry and Nick opened his arms to catch the stuff.

He looked at the clone, now de cloned and nodded. "I was the guy who offered you the nachos" Randolph clarified and Nick gasped.

"Ran…Randolph right?" Nick finally spoke finding his voice.

Randolph nodded. "I thought she was so cool, I think she likes you man, that book…" he said and trailed off with a shudder.

Randolph looked at his watch and groaned. "I got to go, told my mom I'd only be fifteen minutes" he said and took off down the block with a wave.

Nick nodded and shut the door. He was in a trance as he walked up the stairs with the 'Nick' stuff.

He put the clothes in the bathroom hamper with a shudder. "Why me?" he mused to himself as he carried the book to his bed. He raised the drum set and sat on his soft mattress.

The book was scary. It had his favorite drinks, snacks, television shows, movies. His whole life was in a manual format.

What really got him was the note. "The greatest songwriter ever, if only I could date him" was written on the cover. He wondered if Randolph read it.

Nick put the book down and turned off his flashlight. He partly wished it was all a crazy dream.

Next morning he was still in a trance as he saw the book beside him. He absently flicked at his curls and hurried to the bathroom.

Joe and Kevin were almost ready for school when Joe noticed Nick still staring at himself.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked. His voice was still raspy.

Nick blinked. He realized he hadn't moved since he woke up. 'What is happening to me?' he mused.

He turned to his brother, his face slightly pale.

"She…she made a clone of me Joe" Nick said. Joe stroked his chin, processing the information.

"Oh, the basketball game?" he asked and Nick nodded.

Joe snickered. "So that's why you never go to those things?" he asked and Nick gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't helping.

Joe laughed and patted Nick's arm, amused that his usual serious brother was creeped out.

"Macy is a little eccentric but she is just a fan just like all those screaming girls outside" he said. Nick wasn't convinced.

"Randolph came over last night, you were zonked out" he said. Nick ran out of the bathroom and dove onto his bed.

"How many of those girls outside has one of these Joe?" he asked and held up the 'Nick' manual.

Joe whistled. "Hey Kevin, Nick's got another crush" he called out and the said Lucas walked over amused.

"So is this number eight?" he asked holding his bag he had been putting his homework into.

Nick looked at them both. "Macy Misa is insane, I do not have a crush on her, she made a clone of me" he said and both threw up their hands in surrender.

"No need to lash out" Joe said, he was still smirking which made Nick mad.

"WILL YOU TWO LISTEN TO ME?" he yelled and the two older brothers stopped smirking.

Nick started pacing. "Macy made a clone of me, she wrote a book on how to be me, doesn't that tell you two dingdongs something?" he asked and both shrugged.

"She likes you Nick" Kevin offered. Nick gave up and went into the bathroom again.

He came out wearing his school clothes five minutes later.

"Well I don't like her" he said. He said it before realizing in the five minutes the boy's bedroom had now two girls in it. One, which now looked extremely ill.

"Macy" Kevin said. Macy looked at him to Nick and at the book in Nick's hand.

"Ran…Randolph…he gave that to you?" she asked, stuttering on the words.

Nick looked at the book and stalked into the bathroom. He threw the costume and book at the floor, landing it all at her feet.

Macy jumped as Nick then stared at her.

"Yeah, he stopped by last night" he answered. His voice wavering slightly.

Stella looked at the two and then the other two boys. "We should leave these two to talk" she told them and with a nod to Macy and Nick she pushed them to the poles.

All three slid down and waited at the bottom. Macy looked at her clothes and brushed at imaginary lint.

"Nick…" she said softly.

Nick, who had pulled at his own clothes awkwardly, glanced up. He saw tears fall from her eyes and took a small step toward her.

"Macy…" he said. He reached out and Macy hiccupped and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, it's…your Nick of Jonas and I….I just wanted to….the fans wanted to know my favorite and I thought…." Macy stuttered.

She covered her face, embarrassed, hurt and scared. "I'm sorry" she said again.

Nick felt like a jerk and he took another step and closed the gap between them. He reached out and gently pulled hugged her.

Macy's eyes widened. 'A Jonas…her favorite…he was actually hugging her' she thought. Not wanting to waste the moment, she hugged him back.

She put her head on his chest. Nick smelled her sweet smelling hair and sighed as he felt her tears lessen.

"Feel better?" he asked when they broke apart and she nodded.

Macy nodded. "You…you really are my favorite" she said.

Nick smiled. " A rare Nick smile and a hug?" she teased him.

"Their reserved for special people" he answered. He then picked up the book again.

"This is pretty cool, I never knew how much the fans love me and my brothers before you" he said.

Macy wasn't sure how to take that and Nick smiled again. "It was a compliment" he said.

He was leafing through the book while he spoke and now reclosed it.

"I'm sorry for saying I didn't like you, it all took me by surprise" he told her.

Macy nodded. "I do that to people" she said and he laughed. Not a pity laugh but a real laugh.

"So then, Nick of Jonas, what do we do now?" she asked.

"How about we start with a date?" he offered and the girl began hyperventilating.

"A….A date with Jonas?"

"No….A date with Nick Lucas" he clarified and Macy giggled.

"Sorry, stupid fan girl moment, I can live with dating Nick Lucas, he is a really great guy you know"

"Seemed nice to me" Nick said.

"I do feel kind of bad for Randolph though" he added. Macy blushed and he knew she felt the same way.

"I'll apologize to him" she said and Nick grinned.

"Good, maybe you should find him someone and we can double date as a thank you as well" he said.

"A thank you?" Macy felt another fan girl moment coming. "Nick Lucas are you?"Nick laughed and nodded. "Yes, Macy of school will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and the girl's scream told him his answer.

"Aw" Stella covered her mouth as she blew the three's hiding spot on the stairs.

"They make a cute couple" Kevin agreed. Nick rolled his eyes. If the three wanted a show he'd give them a show.

"Macy, don't freak out" he said and then he kissed her lips. Macy didn't freak out, unless fainting counts.

Nick smirked as he carried her to the car.

"We better get to school" he told the three as he walked past them.

Joe looked puzzled as he followed behind.

'If Nick was willing to give Macy a try why couldn't he and Stella?' he mused.

Stella took his hand as they walked out. "Stella…" Joe started.

**I think this version is better. I leave it like this because Suburbs had another what if that I wonder I should do and maybe add a second chapter to this?**

**The what if is 'What if Joe didn't agree with Stella's announcement that there was too much at risk if they dated in Love sick?**

**It wouldn't exactly work because I'm going with the show's episode only taking out the last scene and adding this instead. **

**What I could do is 'What if Joe changed his mind about dating?' instead.**

**Just an idea. If you want me to continue tell me. Please review though.**


	2. Joe changes his mind, Joella maybe?

_Okay, I finally decided to update this. I've been too busy with making new characters for Camp Rock lol._

_Thanks to all my reviewers and to anyone reading this. I still have a lot to learn about writing but I hope it's okay._

_Anyway, please do not bash me too hard. I am not the best writer but I do try my best. _

_Okay on with the story, enjoy. _

Stella took his hand as they walked out.

"Stella" Joe started. His voice was a little raspy still but he was feeling better.

Stella looked at him. Without speaking, he pointed to Nick who was placing Macy in the car.

"If my little brother can work it out with Macy, why can't we?" he asked and before Stella could speak, he covered her mouth.

"Their taking the same risks" he said. Stella nodded. Before, that had settled it, but now Macy and Nick seemed to open their conversation back up.

Joe released his hand and she nodded.

"Your right" she said softly.

"Come on Stella, don't do this" Joe said. Then he stopped and looked at her.

"I…am?" he asked. Stella nodded again.

"If…If you're sure about this Joe, this still could ruin…us" Stella said. She was right. They had been friends for a long time.

Joe nodded. "I know Stella…I thought about what you said but my feelings are still there, I want to be your man" Joe answered.

"You're my best friend, isn't that enough?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Not anymore, were not children Stella, were adults and we can have a relationship, just like Nick and Macy" he answered.

He began walking again to the car and Stella grabbed his arm.

"Okay, but we have to start slow" Stella said and Joe grinned.

"A real date then, no more just friends, we'll go to dinner and a movie just the two of us" he said and she nodded.

Joe put his arm around her and they walked silently to the car. 'Why do I feel this is a big mistake?' Stella couldn't help but think.

Kevin gave them a look when they finally got to the car.

"The teachers don't give us slack for being cute rock stars Joseph" he scolded and Joe only smiled.

"Sorry Kev, but hey if you get detention, I'll owe you" Joe replied.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I don't think you could pay back for all your owes bro, what were you two doing anyway?" he asked as Stella joined Macy and Nick in the back.

Macy was conscious again and Nick was smiling at her.

Joe slid in the front seat beside Kevin. "Let's just say there are two couples in the car" Joe answered.

Nick hit his seat and raised his hand. Joe turned and slapped it.

"Congrats bro" Nick said and Joe smiled.

"Is this real? Tell me, I'm not dreaming?" Macy asked and Nick kissed her cheek.

"Your awake Macy" he said and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good because this would be sad if it was a dream, me and Stella finally get our men and it's a bust, only mean fan fiction writers could pull a stunt like that" she said and Nick laughed.

"I agree, I'm so glad they're being nice" he agreed.

"Just don't make them mad" she responded. Stella rolled her eyes. The girl had brainwashed them with the fan fiction site a few weeks ago.

Nick rubbed Macy's shoulder and the two couldn't look any cuter. Joe flashed Stella a smile.

Stella had a feeling it wasn't going to end well though. She couldn't shake it off.

_Stella is paranoid lol_

_Now Kevin needs a girl. Any ideas?_

_JOELLA MUST LIVE _


	3. A beaten boy and a lost girl

_Hey, _

_I can't believe I got four more reviews. That's awesome thanks. I'm guessing Checkers meant Kevin's fiancée Danielle so I may take that idea and add her to the story._

_Okay so this chapter takes place after 'Frantic Romantic' after Macy gets rid of that annoying Fiona. _

_I'm keeping the two episodes exactly the way they are. Joe and Stella are going low key because their both a little scared. _

It was after school and Joe was practically dancing to the car. "The wicked witch is gone" he sang.

Nick chuckled and walked between Stella and Macy. He put an arm around both girls and lowered his voice. "He loves the wizard of oz, he had a crush on Dorothy years ago" he explained.

"I heard that Nicholas, what happened to brothers keeping secrets?" Joe asked and Nick shrugged. He then took off with Joe chasing after him.

Joe tackled Nick and tickled him till the boy cried for mercy. Then Nick whacked Joe in the arm and took cover behind Macy.

"Will you two grow up?" the brunette scolded. "He started it" Nick defended himself.

"Where's Kevin?" Stella asked. The four then noticed the oldest boy was missing.

"He's probably trying to get a date for tonight" Joe said and covered his mouth.

"What are you planning Joseph?" Macy asked and Joe shook his head. The girls stared at him and after a minute the boy couldn't take it.

"Were going to the movies tonight" Joe blurted and Nick glared at him.

"It was supposed to be a surprise for you two since you both helped get rid of Fiona" Nick added and smacked Joe's arm again.

"Sorry Nicholas, so you girls get to pick the movie" Joe went on after sticking his tongue out at his brother.

The girls smiled at each other. "Even a chick flick, full of romance?" Macy asked and the two groaned but nodded.

The girls high fived and the Lucas brothers knew they were getting to see a boring movie. But the girls deserved it they decided.

The four departed ways and the girls went to Stella's car to her house to decide on what to wear.

"We'll be over at seven so I can decide your outfits" the blonde called out as they climbed in.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

At seven the girls arrived, looking pretty in their dresses. (Their wearing the clothes they first arrived in at Stella's birthday episode, I didn't feel like making up something)

The boys went downstairs with a pretty girl following. "This is my date Danielle, she's new at school" Kevin said, introducing her.

Danielle smiled. "Hi girls, wow, Kevin was right, you are a fantastic dresser" she said to Stella who smiled.

"Thank you, I even make them look good" she said, pointing to the three boys.

"I believe it, their uniforms are so much cooler than everyone else's" Danielle agreed. Stella liked this girl.

"Can we get going please?" Nick asked. He was such a party pooper.

Stella rolled her eyes and nodded. She led the way upstairs and to the stellavator. She picked out some outfits and the boys took them without a word. They gave up arguing a long time ago, they never won anyway.

While they dressed, Stella got a sewing kit and fiddled with Danielle's look and made her dress cuter.

"Wow, you are a genius" Danielle gushed. She hugged the stylist and Stella grinned.

They all decided to take one car. The theater wasn't far away so Nick sat in the front and held Macy on his lap. Kevin got in the drivers side so that left Joe, Stella and Danielle to the back.

"This isn't exactly safe" Macy had said but she got to sit on a Jonas so why was she complaining?

"Don't tell me the mighty Macy Mesa is scared" Nick teased her and Macy stuck her tongue out at him before sitting on him, a little harder than necessary.

"Owe, I was kidding Mace, no need to squish me" he moaned.

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked and both girls in the back gasped.

"Oooh, Nicky is in trouble" Danielle sang. Nick gulped. "I didn't say that, I just…you sat on me too hard" he said.

"Oh, so now I have a big butt" Macy exclaimed. Kevin grasped his little brothers shoulder.

"Don' Nick, you won't win, it's kind of a rule, guys never win" he said and Macy looked at him deadly.

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry" he squeaked and Macy kissed his cheek.

"Good boy" she commended and Kevin smiled. He gave him a 'I told you so' look and Nick gave him a 'no one likes a smartass' back.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he pulled into a parking spot. Macy climbed off Nick but made sure to step on his foot.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" she said. She made it sound pretty genuine, the girl was a good actress.

Stella giggled and Nick shot her a look. "Come on ladies, lets find a movie" she said, ignoring him. Stella went in the middle and linked arms with both girls and they walked together.

"If the movie makes me gag, I will get revenge on you" Nick told Joe when they were alone.

"It's not like I had much of a choice" he said.

"Oh no, like there isn't a ton of other stuff to do in town" Nick scoffed and walked away from him.

The girls decided on 'up.' (I don't remember if the movie was in theaters then but I decided on it anyway)

Nick decided not to get revenge, the movie was very sweet and funny. All six enjoyed it. (It is very cute)

When the movie ended the couples left together. Danielle and Macy needed to use the restroom so Kevin and Nick waited. Joe took Stella's hand.

"Want to get some fresh air with me?" he asked. She nodded and they left.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" he asked and she nodded again. "It was so sweet, those two were friends young and got married and had so many adventures, I love she filled the book and…" she trailed off.

Joe nodded. "They made it work Stella, it doesn't have to end badly" he said.

"Your right, lets really go for it, lets…have that adventure" she said.

Joe smiled and kissed her lips. Stella put her arms around his neck and kissed back.

The two didn't notice the man lurking beside a car. It was dark out now and he was able to hide from them.

He took out a camera and snapped their picture.

"The boss is going to love this" the man muttered to himself. He took a few more picture and then blew a whistle he had on his neck.

Joe and Stella broke off at the noise. The man stayed hidden as two men whp were inside cars got out.

"Mr. Lucas and Ms. Malone, how nice to meet you two…alone" one said. Joe gripped her hand, determined to protect her.

They didn't stay like that long. The other man walked around them and grabbed Stella, breaking their hold. He quickly knocked her out with a sweet smelling rag and threw her over his shoulder.

Joe yelled and the other man kicked him. The man with the camera came out when he finished beating Joe and snapped a picture. Then the three men left, taking Stella with them.

Joe gasped for breath as the others came outside. Immediately Nick and Kevin ran in front of the girls to their injured brother.

"Some….creeps…took…Stella…" Joe gasped out when he saw them. Macy paled and Danielle had tears in her eyes.

"Nick call mom and dad while I get Joe to the car" Kevin instructed and Nick nodded. He stood and first hugged the girls before getting out his phone.

Kevin stood as well but lifted Joe into his arms. Joe winced as he touched his injuries and Kevin grimaced.

"Sorry Joey, don't worry, we'll take care of this" he said and Joe nodded.

"It's…my…fault…Kev…there was…just too…many" Joe stuttered, the pain made it hard to talk. He then let himself fall to the darkness.

"Joseph!" Kevin yelled. He hurried his pace and got to the car. He let go of his brothers legs but kept him close. He got out his keys and unlocked the car.

Kevin gently put his brother in the backseat. Nick and the girls followed a few minutes later.

"Stella's parents are going to the firehouse, I told them we'd meet everyone there so mom and dad could determine if Joe needs a hospital" Nick said.

Kevin nodded. "Sit in middle Nicky, let Joe lay on you" he said and Nick nodded. Joe gasped and opened his eyes as he was laid on his little brother.

Nick smiled and gently stroked his hair. "Relax Joe, we'll be home soon" he said and Joe nodded with a small gasp.

They went home faster than they got to the movies and Kevin carried Joe inside. Sandy Lucas gasped when she saw her second baby in her first baby's arms.

"Joey, my baby, what monsters did this to you?" she asked him as Kevin put him down on the couch.

"Three…big guys…Stella and I…went for air…waiting for the girls…one grabbed… Stella while…another was…taking pictures…the biggest one…nearly killed me…"Joe gasped.

"My baby" Mrs. Malone gasped. Joe looked at her. "I'm…sorry… Aunt Angie" he slurred.

The boys called Stella's parents their aunt and uncle because they were so close to them. Angelina Malone nodded.

"It's not your fault Joseph" she said.

"Of course not Joe" her husband Arthur agreed. "Still…feel…guilty…uncle Art" Joe said and he nodded.

"No Joe, if anything it's my fault" Macy said suddenly. She had tears falling from her eyes just like all the other women in the room.

Nick put an arm around her. "Don't say that Mace" he whispered.

Macy shook her head. "Of course it is Nick, those creeps must have seen Stella's picture when we were trying to get rid of Fiona" she insisted. She ran upstairs and grabbed the laptop on Nick's bed.

She ran back down the stairs with it and quickly found the story.

"See? Mysterious fake blonde" she said.

"Stella isn't a fake blonde" Angie said and Macy shrugged. "It sounded good at the time, I was so happy with this and now…it made my best friend disappear" she said.

Kevin got up from sitting with Joe and put his arm around her other shoulder.

"You couldn't have known Macy" he said.

It didn't seem to raise her or anyone else's spirit.

_Okay, I'll stop it here. What do you guys want to happen next? I'm thinking Macy should join Stella? She did write the story, the creeps may recognize her from her Jonas site._

_I need ideas though, please tell me what you think I should do next. _


	4. The beauty and the beast

_Hey_

_All right, because you guys and gals asked. _

While everyone was panicking at the Lucas house, the blonde they were worried about was trying to keep calm.

She woke up tied securely to a chair and shook her head with a moan.

"Oh, our pretty little friend is awake" the man who had carried her said. He was sitting beside her. He had been starring at her since he tied her up.

"I'm not your friend you sick bastard" Stella spat at him. He laughed.

"Temper, temper, Ms. Malone, you shouldn't be talking to your friends like that" he scolded. He got up and lovingly stroked her cheek with his dirty hands.

"You are so beautiful Ms. Malone, so beautiful" he said sweetly. Stella groaned at his touch.

"Get the fuck off me" she said and jerked so hard she nearly slammed the chair and her body to the ground. The man was caught off guard but still managed to catch her.

"That wasn't nice" he said as he righted her. Stella only glared in response and the man sighed.

He turned around and addressed the two men who had helped capture Stella.

"Louie, Tony leave" he said then turned back and smiled weirdly at Stella. "I need to teach my new playmate a lesson" he added.

The two creepy guys nodded both wearing wicked grins. Louis, the one who had taken the pictures stopped at the man first.

"Don't go too rough Donnie, boss needs her intact" he whispered and Donnie smiled.

"Don't worry, little Stella might be in pain but she'll be all right for boss" he said.

"Good luck girlie" Louie told Stella then with a nod and left. Stella gulped.

Donnie went behind her and took off her bindings. "I'd hate to make such a cute girl cry so I'll give you a choice" he said.

He took off the ropes, yanked her up and then sat down pulling her onto his lap. He held her in such a vice she couldn't get away.

"You can apologize now and give me a good kiss and I'll shorten the punishment or take a full one" he said.

"I'd never kiss bastards" Stella said and Donnie got angry.

He pushed her off him and stood up. Before Stella could run he grabbed her arm and slapped her cheek.

"Don't talk to your new daddy like that" he yelled. Stella screamed and he slapped her again.

"Shut the hell up, you bitch, I was going to be nice to you but now you lose those privileges" he sneered.

"If you were really nice, you'd let me go you bastard" Stella answered and Donnie let go of her arm and punched her nose.

Stella stumbled, and slipped. He didn't catch her this time and left her on the floor unconscious.

"Fucking bitch" he mumbled and stormed out of the basement, locking the door.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

At the firehouse, Joe watched as his dad called the police and Macy and Danielle crying on Kevin and Nick.

Tom hung up the phone after a few minutes. "The police are coming over, they want to question Joseph" he told everyone.

Joe sighed. "Mom can stay here with me, why not take big man, uncle Artie and Kevin and start looking for her?" he asked.

"Where Joe?" Kevin asked. "Your brother is right Joe, we will find her though son" Tom said.

Joe sagged against the couch. He wanted to jump up and run to find Stella but his body still hurt.

Sandy pulled him in for a hug and Joe cried on her. _Angsty enough for you guys?_

_Any ideas for the story? I don't' mind a good idea, I could use some_


	5. A text, a spanking and two heroes

_Hey, I decided since Kelly AKA Little Red One kindly reviewed every chapter I'd repay her with an update._

_Also thanks to DemiLenaJonas for her suggestion. I decided to only partially change it sweetie. It was a great idea but now I get to do more angst which I like. _

_Im glad your all enjoying the tale and never fear this will have a nice ending but I do appreciate any ideas. They help me type up chapters faster._

Three blocks from the old firehouse that now housed about half of America's teenaged girls hearts was another old house.

It was so torn down, kids called it haunted. It was the kind of house kids rang the doorbell and ran away from.

It had been five years since anyone lived in it that the realtor put it up for two grand only. Partially because it scared the creeps out of the thirty year old and she felt sorry for anyone who had to buy the dump.

One day the realtor -Alison Schwartz- was shocked to find the two grand in her mailbox with a note asking for the house. The return address was the old house and she put everything in its mailbox.

No one, not even her, knew who lived there. If she had cared, a certain stylist might not have even been put there. The man was wanted in seven states for things that would make you lose sleep for a month if I told you.

Of course, Alison did not care. She was thrilled to have it off her hands like a bank teller and three orphans.

Stella Malone groaned and cautiously got to her knees. She crawled to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Her head had now a giant bump on it and her nose and lips were covered in blood.

She was covered in dirt, dust and possibly rat poo and other disgusting insects crap. Stella looked at her beautiful, now possibly ruined dress and with a wince tore off a piece from the already ripped bottom.

She held the piece to her nose and waited till it stopped bleeding. It took ten minutes and then she noticed she was still alone.

She got up and decided to see if there was anyway to escape and stepped on something. She shuddered hoping their wasn't dead bug or rat on her.

She bent and poked the item with a finger. Then she picked it up and hugged it.

Her kidnappers had left her purse and everything was still inside it. Part of it didn't really surprise her. One was obsessed with a camera, the other obviously was gloating how much he kicked her best friend/boyfriend's ass and the last was more interested in her than her stuff.

She shuddered at the last thought. She had to get out before she lost her most prized possession.

Okay, her phone came in a close second but her most prized possession could never be returned if she lost it. Her virginity was sacred, she wanted it to belong to Joseph more than the ugly six foot creep who smelled horrible.

While she was embracing her stuff, thinking about her goons and her possessions five more minutes had passed.

All together it had been a half hour since Donnie left. She was unconscious fifteen minutes, ten minutes more to get her nosebleed to stop and five was wasted on stupid stuff.

Stella couldn't afford any more minutes, which was funny because her phone had over one thousand lol.

Okay stupid pun sorry.

Stella's fingers flew on her keypad. "And people say texting isn't a skill" she muttered as she typed.

She typed the note in a minute which was all she had as the basement door opened and Donnie returned.

Still ugly with his mustache and bad need of a shower. She hit send and closed the phone just as it was snatched away.

Donnie looked at the object and then glared at her. He opened the phone and snapped it in half, dropped the pieces and stomped on them with his big, heavy boots.

"You little bitch, who the fuck did you contact?" he asked and Stella winced but remained silent.

"Answer me Stella Malone" Donnie yelled and then slapped her when she didn't answer.

Stella remained firm. She kept the same look on her face, glad of all the practice she had with the boys.

Donnie smirked. "You are cute little girl and I like your spunk" he said. Stella wanted to sigh with relief but she was determined not to show Donnie any emotion.

Donnie smirked again. He turned away from her and grabbed the chair she had been tied to. He put it next to Stella and sat down. He then grabbed Stella's wrist and pulled her over his lap.

"Maybe my last punishment didn't get through to you baby girl, daddy hates to be rough but little girls shouldn't be so bad to their daddies" he said and then laid a hard smack on her bottom.

He lifted her dress and yanked down her panties. "Your bottom is so cute baby girl" he said and then spanked it again.

"You sick bastard" Stella blurted without thinking. She only meant to think horrid thoughts. Donnie wasn't in a forgiving mood though.

He raised his hand and brought it down two dozen times rapidly after she spoke before he stopped again.

"Get up" he said in a low menacing voice. His flirting nature was gone. He was going to murder her if she made him angry enough now it seemed.

Stella obeyed and wavered on her feet. Her ass was on fire and it seemed she wasn't getting a second to rub it. He stood and grabbed her wrist and the chair and pulled them to a corner.

Stella was tied to the chair sitting on her fiery bum.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes and then we'll see if you're willing to talk or I'll be using my belt for a dozen more" he whispered to her. He then kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair.

"Sorry angel, daddy still loves you" he then said. Stella shuddered but kept her poker face till he was gone. She didn't even cry out during her horrible punishment.

When she alone did she allow herself to cry. "Macy please come" she whispered, praying the text went through because she didn't have another chance now.

JONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONASJONAS

At the firehouse Macy had wiped her eyes and excused herself to the bathroom. She went upstairs to the boys room for privacy.

Macy washed her face and dried it. She stared at her reflection a moment and silently prayed she could hug her best friend soon then left.

She started for the fire pole and then turned and flopped onto Joe's bed. Her phone then dinged.

"Oh my god" she whispered as she opened her phone. She opened the text and gasped.

"Macy, rem abandon hous? Im ther, sav me" she read. Macy closed the text and sat Indian style to think.

"I wonder if its that creepy house a few blocks away?" she questioned. She decided to go check.

She went down the stairs. Everyone was distracted talking to each other and so no one saw or heard the door open and close.

No one, except for him.

Joe was still crying on Sandy. Nick was beside him, rubbing his back. Stella's dad was talking to Tom. Danielle was helping Stella's mom in the boys kitchen.

Kevin was the only one not distracted for once. He was standing by his brothers trying to help but then he heard the door.

Without a word, Kevin followed his friend down to the street. "Where are we going?" he whispered and she jumped.

"Kevin!" she exclaimed and smacked his arm. "You scared me" she scolded and Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Macy, but really where are we going?" he asked.

"I am going for a walk, you're going back inside" she answered but couldn't budge him. Kevin crossed his arms and refused to move.

"Macy Misa, how dumb do you think I am?" he asked then realized his words. "Don't answer that" he added.

Macy sighed. "Your not dumb Kevin I am" she said then took out her phone and pulled up the text and handed it to him.

Kevin took the phone and his eyes went wide. "Come on we got to save her" he said and ran to his car.

Macy was sure he would run back inside and get everyone. She almost suggested it but at the last second fucked the idea.

"Were coming Stella" she yelled as she got in the front and threw on the belt. Kevin pulled out of the driveway in a flash.

Nick finally noticed the room had less occupants. He left Joe as Danielle and Angie came out with hot tea and hot cocoa.

He declined the cup and ran upstairs. Three minutes later came down on a pole and everyone watched him run outside then back in.

"Macy and Kevin are gone" he announced as he came back in. He then double over and panted, out of breath.

"Do…do you think Stella contacted her?" Joe asked.

"Probably talked Kevin into going with her to save Stella alone" Tom said nodding at Joe's idea.

"We got to stop them" Sandy cried. Everyone nodded and hurried to the cars outside. They couldn't see Kevin's car though.

"You two go that way we'll go the other way" Tom suggested and he, sandy their sons and Danielle went one way while the Malone's took the other direction.

_I don't think the adults will find them do you?_

_Review please_


	6. The athlete joins the stylist

_Hey, so I'm updating a lot of my stories, I am determined to complete everything I've started eventually. This one might be done in 2 maybe 3 more chapters after this one I'm not sure yet._

_Here is the next chapter, sorry for long wait. _

Macy clutched Kevin's hand as they walked toward where she hoped they'd find Stella hopefully unharmed.

Kevin parked a five houses away to avoid suspicion and the two walked casually up the sidewalk. They slowed as they got near then stopped completely in front.

"What a creepy place, seems perfect for holding someone" Kevin mused and Macy nodded.

"I hope Stella is okay" she said and Kevin nodded.

"I'm sure she is" he said trying to assure her but his voice went high like it did when he lied.

"You're a horrible liar Kevin, lets just get Stella and go without arousing her kidnappers" Macy said.

Which was easier said than done. The two were outnumbered three to one for one thing and the house squeaked.

The three kidnappers waited till the two found their friend before pouncing.

Kevin managed somehow to get away but he had to ditch the girls. He didn't go without a bunch of bruises and a cut lip plus his ring finger had broken in the fight.

It didn't stop him from bolting and with all the practice he had with his brothers running from fans he outran the three quickly.

Only one had bothered to go for him anyway. He gave up quickly as the two called him back.

"Forget him" Donnie said and smiled at Macy who was clutching Stella with fear.

Macy had run to her and turned her chair around and Stella smiled despite the tears still running down her cheek.

She then screamed as a bat contacted with Kevin's head and he fell forward but caught his balance. Macy tried to fight too but Donnie overpowered and gave her butt a sharp smack.

"Hello precious, I'm your new daddy" he said and pushed her into Stella and Macy cried holding her.

Kevin broke free looked at the girls mouthing I'm sorry and bolted.

Donnie let him leave, figuring he'd return. He grabbed another chair and first sat in it and gave Macy ten hard swats.

"That was for coming her Miss Misa, yes I do know you as well sweetheart, and now your mine along with Miss Malone" he said to explain the spanking.

He then tied Macy up but positioned the two chairs to face each other. He even slackened both ropes slightly so the girls could hold hands.

He kissed both girls cheeks and left with the two men.

"Yuck! What a creep, oh Stella, did he really spank you?" Macy asked and she nodded.

"Bared too" Stella said. Her voice sounded raspy from her crying. She was exhausted and was still half naked.

Macy finally then noticed her skirt was covering her private but her undies were around her ankles still.

"I'm sorry Stella. I'm sure Kevin will get help and we'll get out" Macy said trying to sound positive even though her bottom ached now as well.

Stella nodded but she didn't seem to care much.

"I hope its soon. Hopefully before Donnie thinks we need another spanking" she said.

"What a pervert…do you think he…." Macy said and trailed off. In the last month four raped cases had not been solved.

"Maybe…he sure has a spanking fetish or something…he might go more soon" Stella said and Macy groaned.

_There you have it, Macy is with Stella now and Danielle may join them before the girls get to go home. The rape may or may not happen I just wanted you to sweat a little_


	7. They're gone!

_Hi everyone, I am ending all the stories I have soon so I can write more. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed me. _

Kevin didn't realize he wasn't being chased till he was a few houses away.

His head was hurting still and he paused for his breath and realized it was quiet.

"Kevin!"

Or maybe not. He was too tired to run though and in too much pain so he just closed his eyes and waited.

What he got was a hug as someone knelt in front of him.

Kevin opened his eyes as the person leaned back and the boy found himself looking at Joe.

"Joey? Is that you?" he asked. Joe nodded as Kevin touched his head. Joe then noticed Kevin's injuries.

"They got Macy now don't they?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

Joe was angry then and his father grabbed his shoulder. "Easy son, lets get Kevin to a doctor, then we'll call the police and everything will be fine" Tom said.

If they hoped that would work, they were about to be mighty disappointed.

They had Danielle ride with the Malone's as the Lucas's drove Kevin to the hospital.

They called the police when Kevin was checked in but it seemed that Donnie was smarter.

When the police got to the house, the girls and the three men were gone.

Taped to the door was a note.

"I want to expand my collection, I want another pretty girl or I am forced to make another victim" it said.

"Tom…is he…tell me he isn't" Sandy stuttered and the cop nodded.

"He may very well be the serial rapist ma'am" he said and she paled.

_Short chapter but that's because I'm updating lots of stories here lol please review _


	8. Danielle's turn and Donnie's story

_Hi everyone, I wasn't really planning on doing my stories as I am still on vacation but I got some time so I thought why not._

_This chapter goes out to Snoupy since she asked so nicely in a message. _

_I still am not sure what Donnie will do yet so be patient __**grins Evilly**_

_Oh warning, this chapter will be lot of cussing and stuff, if you don't like that then don't read it. So don't flame me just cause you don't like it. _

The Malone's and Danielle had arrived five minutes after the Lucas's and hurried to meet them.

Danielle read the note and paled slightly. Nick noticed and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Danielle, we won't give you up," he said and she shook her head.

"It's okay Nick, if I have to go to save Stella and Macy, I'll do it" she answered.

Nick squeezed her hand a little tighter and she burst into tears. Nick pulled her to him and held her gently.

Everyone was silent for a few moments as they watched the two teenagers embrace but then a policeman cleared his throat.

"We don't have time to waste, if this man is the rapist then I don't believe he is bluffing," he said.

"How many attacks has he made?" Tom asked.

"If he rapes Stella or Macy he'll made a dozen" the man replied.

"I have a question," Frankie said. "How do we find this monster now anyway?" he asked as everyone looked at him.

"He can't have gone too far, he just needed to leave here because he knew Kevin would rat him out" Danielle suggested.

The policeman nodded. "That's true but I doubt he'll make it easy to find" he said and then waved his hand at the houses around.

"He could be anywhere by now" he added.

"So then…." Danielle began but then a wind blew the note on the door revealing another behind it.

She picked it off. "It's a number, he wants us to call by eight tonight with a new hostage or the blonde gets it, she already knows the feel of his hand on her bottom, now she'll feel more of him" she said.

Everyone looked sick but most of all was Mrs. Malone and Joe.

"That bastard! How dare he touch her!"? Joe screamed.

Danielle balled the note into her fist.

"Don't worry Joe, he can have me, I won't let those girls get hurt," she said.

Joe looked at her and his face immediately softened. "Dani, I didn't mean it for you…" he said and she put a finger on his lips.

"What choice do I have Joey?" she asked.

The policeman shook his head. "As a law enforcer, I can not allow you to did this Ma'am" he said.

"If I don't my friend gets hurt" Danielle cried.

"We won't let that happen, there has to be another way," he said.

Danielle started to argue but a look from him quieted her.

The man then told the families to follow him to the station to make a plan.

"It's almost four now, let's move," he said.

They all got into the two cars and Danielle stared out the window.

'I don't care what Officer jerk says, if I don't go, Stella gets injured more' she thought and knew she'd have to leave them on her own.

When they got to the station, the officer led them to a large conference room and Danielle told him she had to use the bathroom.

He told her where it was and she ran off. Inside was a small window up top and with a little maneuvering she got up.

It was open letting in a small breeze. It was a good thing she was thin cause she didn't have much room.

She squeezed through and dropped a couple feet to the ground and ran off.

She accidentally dropped her wallet out of her pocket on the ledge. Ten minutes later the group heard Mrs. Malone shriek who went in to see if she was all right.

"Danielle went out the bathroom window" she said and showed them the wallet on the ledge, which the officer got down.

"This isn't good, that young lady has no idea the danger she is in" he said.

His suspicions were confirmed as another officer ran in and told him to follow.

The group followed to his desk where a small TV sat showing the news.

On it was a man telling a report of a girl being grabbed off the sidewalk and thrown into a car.

He took out a phone where he managed to catch some footage from his bedroom window.

Danielle and Louie were in the video. Danielle at first fought at him but she was quickly taken down.

"That's Louis Chambers another criminal we been chasing, seems he is working for our rapist" the officer said.

The phone at the officer's desk rang then. He picked up and a second later put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Hello everyone" a voice spoke out sounding disturbed and mental.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"I'm offended, seeing as how I'm plastered all over your damn walls"

"Donnie Deminto?"

"One and only officer, hello Lucas brothers Joseph and Nicholas, how is Kevin?"

"What the hell do you want you bastard?" Joe screamed.

"My my, Joseph, what temper"

"Stop screwing with us you psycho" Nick said.

"Is that what you believe Nicholas?" Donnie asked enjoying himself it seemed.

"What the hell do you fucking want?" Nick screamed, getting angry.

"My daughter back you scumbag" Donnie answered, screaming now as well.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked.

"You must be the father of the trash you call sons" Donnie said.

"My sons are good men you asshole" Sandy shouted.

"And the bitchy mother joins in how lovely" Donnie smirked. "The whole scumbag family, my lucky day"

"You're the one hurting girls, we respect women" Joe said. Donnie laughed.

"Yeah, the cute, thin ones right Joseph? The ones who make you look good?" he asked.

"No way, we love everyone equal" Nick said. Donnie only laughed.

"Soon you'll have to Nicholas, because I plan to make every thin, pretty woman beyond ugly, so that Hallie will be revenged," he said.

Everyone went silent, not understanding the psycho's plan.

"You still don't fucking get it? My daughter Hallie was Jonas's biggest fan

and she only got ignored by your three in school she told me, a month ago she committed suicide cause she was sick of being so ugly" he said.

"So then I began hurting girls in her class, would have kept at it but then I saw you and blondie and thought why not make their girlfriends ugly so they can see how much they hurt my baby girl" he added.

"You're lying! We never met anyone named Hallie, and we sure wouldn't upset a girl, were good men" Nick screamed.

"You're scumbag, all of you and now I have another girl, and now they all get hurt"

"Leave them alone!" Joe screamed but he got dial tone in response.

He started to cry as hung up the phone forcefully. Nick hugged his shoulders.

"We'll find them Joe," he whispered.

"We better Nicholas, I don't want them to get hurt" Joe responded.


	9. Donnie goes to prison yay

_Hey everyone, I hope you all are with me, sorry for long wait been a busy summer but I have been trying to catch up so bare with me._

_I do have twenty stories in progress out of my seventy-nine so please be patient as I try to upload to them._

_If you have a story in mind you want me to finish then tell me, I do try and get them done._

_Anyway this story will have is finished thanks for reading. _

Danielle awoke to someone kicking her shin lightly. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly to Stella and Macy.

She tried to move and found she and the other two were tied to a chair. Not tightly but enough they couldn't escape.

"Oh Danielle…he found you as well" Stella cried and Danielle shook her head.

"Actually I went willingly" she admitted and Stella freaked out.

"Why would you do that?" she yelled. Danielle smiled.

"To save you" she said and explained from when they found Kevin.

Macy shook her head. "But now you're trapped here like us" she said still in disbelief the girl could be that dumb.

Danielle shook her head and dropped her voice so low they barely heard her.

"I left my wallet behind with a tracker in it" she explained then sighed as they raised a brow.

"My uncle created them after his sister was attacked…I keep them and other items with me always" she explained.

"Anyway it has two pieces…I hid one on me but I can't say where and other hopefully someone finds" she whispered.

Stella and Macy nodded but they didn't look entirely relieved.

Danielle reached out as far as her ropes allowed and took both girls hands and squeezed them.

"Don't worry…I'm sure we'll be found soon" she said and they both nodded but still looked skeptical.

Nick nodded but didn't know how to respond. He looked at Danielle's wallet on the desk where the officer put it.

He picked it up and opened it.

"What are you doing bro? Stealing Danni's money?" Joe asked and Nick shook his head.

He dumped everything out and two twenties, the tracker and a note fell out.

He put the twenties back and unfolded the note.

"Everyone,

I know you're mad but I didn't have a choice. This way I save us all. As you can see that object your holding is a tracker my uncle gave me.

It should lead you to us. Please hurry but be careful I think these men are pretty dangerous" Nick read.

"Yeah…pretty dangerous…more like three psychos" Joe mused and Nick nodded.

"We need a plan and I think I may have one" he said.

Everyone bent together as Nick whispered.

"Are you sure Nicholas?" Sandy asked after and Nick nodded.

"It may be only way" he told her.

Sandy reluctantly nodded and Nick squeezed her hand.

"We have no choice mom…I won't let that creep get those girls" he said and she nodded again.

"Let's just hurry…he may move again" she said and everyone hurried out of the station.

They split into a few police cars so they could get there fast. The policemen put on their sirens so everyone stayed out of their way.

The cars followed Nick's tracker to another abandoned building two blocks from the first one.

"Must be same stupid realtor" Joe whispered and Nick nodded.

"Probably wanted it off her or his hands" he whispered back angrily.

They parked and the police let the families out but motioned to stay back as they surrounded the place.

They broke in and took down Donnie's henchmen. They found Stella and Macy alone in their room though.

"Looking for someone" Donnie questioned. He came in behind holding Danielle with a knife to her neck.

His other hand he held the tracker and he stomped on it.

Donnie had gone to check in on 'his girls' when the police were arriving.

He untied Danielle and sat on a chair. He pulled her over his knees and undressed her making her tracker fall out of her panties.

That angered Donnie and he first smacked Danielle six times before taking her with him as he heard the sirens.

Danielle managed to pull up her panties in the kitchen as he held her roughly by her arm.

Her pants fell off though so she now stood only in her shirt and panties.

Donnie pressed the knife in slightly and Danielle gasped as it cut her. A little blood dribbled out of the small cut on her neck.

"Leave now or I slice her neck and let her bleed to death" Donnie growled.

"Donnie it's over let the girl go" an officer shouted and Donnie laughed.

"You come closer you'll have me and a dead girl officer" he said.

He saw his other girls being untied and got angrier.

"Leave my girls alone" he shouted. He wanted to go over there but he had to hold Danielle.

The officers ignored him and untied the girls who held onto them for dear life.

"Fine take them but I'm still going to win as I have this bitch" he snarled.

A loud crash was then heard. Directly above Donnie was a window and a brick fell from the roof and smacked his head.

A rope then fell and Joe came down it.

"I got bored waiting" he said with a shrug as everyone looked at him stunned.

After a few minutes of waiting Joe got antsy. He grabbed Nick and they ran around the building to see if there was a way to the roof.

Luckily the building had a fire escape and Nick gave Joe a boost to the ladder and Joe climbed up.

He found some old bricks lying around and saw windows all over. He was just lucky Donnie came under one and he didn't miss. He shattered the glass and then dropped the brick.

He then found a huge rope on the roof. He guessed someone had forgotten about whatever they were doing up there.

He tied the rope to the ladder and dropped it through his hole and climbed down.

Joe touched the ground and the officer they were with grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again kid…you're not trained to play hero" he scolded and Joe nodded.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly and the officer laughed.

"I guess its fine…least the girl didn't get hurt" he said as he rolled Donnie off her.

He lifted her up and Danielle began to wake up. Joe took over and held his friend as Macy and Stella ran to him.

The officer went to find their families and soon it was a big reunion.

The officers took Donnie and his men to prison and found out Donnie was lying about Hallie.

He did have a kid named Hallie but she fled with her mother after he tried to rape her so Donnie went after other girls.

He saw the three girls and made a move. Everyone was relieved that he was gone and hopefully for a long time if not forever.


End file.
